365 days with you
by The Fire Key
Summary: This is a 365 chapters with Fairy Tail oneshots / TheFireKey. / I will upload more later in the feature ..
1. Chapter 1 Happy x Carla OneShot

**365 days with you ..**

_**Hello, my readers and newcomers alike!**_

_**I was going to write Oneshot's chapter of Nalu (perhaps others from fairy tail) moments ..**_

_Some may be Lemon ^ ^, other friendships, and even love and betrayal .. revenge and fights .._

_So hope you will like this .. and if you do .._

_**Please Review **__and tell me what you thought (I want honest answers .. I do not get hurt .. vice versa .. I learn from my mistakes better) .._

_So in this first chapter I thought actually will have .. __**Happy and Carla ..**_

_They are so cute together and like .. I just have a feeling that __**Carla likes Happy **__.. but she just will not show it .. ^^,_

_Anyway .. hope you like it :D_

_As always .. I do not own Fairy Tail or their actors .._

_**only this story, or ah .. "One shot's" as I write this ..**_

_~ Life has 2 choices .. up or down. Heaven or Hell. You decide .. ~_ **TheFireKey.**

* * *

One Shot - Happy and Carla

The first chapter and last .

Happy sitting at Lucy in one of the benches in the guild and munching on his morning fish given to him by Mirajane.

Lucy, however, half asleep with his head lying on the table in front of them both and her eyelids were closed.

Happy munched the rest of the fish that was left before he jumped off the bench and walked toward the bar to leave the fish bone to the Mirajane.

Happy feeling full and satisfied after he left the fish bone to the Mirajane and stretched on himself.

His eyes fell on a beautiful nekon sitting beside Wendy.

_Carla .._

His heart was beating an extra just because he thought on her name.

_She had such beautiful white fur and her pink nose that reminded him of the cute little raspberries, and her eyes so brown that just looking at them you start to melt inside._

_And her sexy and sassy attitude! Happy loved it!_

Happy sighed heavily and looked in his eye that Lucy looked at him, so he turned and met her eyes.

**- What's weighing on you Happy? You are not who you were before ..**

Happy heard her words, and the concerns that were reflected in them.

**- I'm okay Lucy, Aye Okay.**

He saw that Lucy nodded, but the concern who was in her voice, was also left in her eyes.

Happy turned quickly and almost collided with Panther Lily.

**- Hey Watch it blue head !** Growled Panther Lily angrily and Happy jumped.

He could not answer him, he just got protected by Lucy, who glared angrily at Panther Lily.

**- PARDON LILY! IT WAS YOU WHO DID NOT LOOKED IN FRONT OF YOU! **, Lucy hissed angrily and stood in front of Happy with both hands resting on her both hips.

Happy gulped and looked in his eye that Carla sat and looked at him.

_Coward .. you can never defend yourself .. you are so afraid! I like strong men .. but you're just a coward necho without any balls to defend yourself!_

Happy heard Carla's words echoing in his head after he attempts to tell that he liked her.

It stung really in his heart and he looked down at Lucy's black heels stomping hard to the floor with rage every time she began to sizzle again Panther Lily.

Gajeel was not in the guild and Levi was reading in Lucy's one story that she had just finished writing a month ago.

Patherlily growled and closed his eyes before he grew into a large size and swung his ax in front of Lucy.

Lucy hissed angrily and called out Leo, who sent a huge flash of light over Panther Lily, and then disappeared, leaving Patherlily disheartened to guild the floor with a few scrapes.

**- If you so muck against Happy again .. I will do so you can hardly walk for a whole year! , **Lucy hissed angrily, lifting up Happy in her arms and disappeared out of the guild and left everyone in the guild shocked and speechless.

Happy burrowed his face in Lucy's chest and closed his eyes.

_To necessary salvaged still .. Your cowardly bastard .. you dare not do something alone .. you just hides directly when the danger is haunting .. You always need help .. You can never do anything! I think you're so pathetic!_

Happy shudder of discomfort by Carla's words echoed around in his head.

_Why? Why was he such a coward?_

_He could not understand what was wrong with being a coward?_

He was not as Patherlily and tried to fight 24/7 with everyone , just was more who stayed away from that.

Lucy's hand stroking his fur and his thoughts disappeared and replaced by the pleasure and the sound of his purr inside.

Lucy smiled and opened her apartment door and shut it behind her.

She went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door with her free hand and grabbed a coke standing on the bottom shelf and closed the door behind her with one of her hip.

She then went to her bedroom and dropped Happy in his cat position he had in the right corner and then went over to her desk and opened up her laptop.

She began to flick with her long slender fingers on the keyboard and hummed a tune from the radio who was on low volume and stood at the window of the white windowsill.

Happy looked at her and he felt calm but his thoughts about Carla and the incident haunted him again and again every time he tried to relax and sleep.

_Chicken tomcat .. you're nothing in my eyes .. No wonder your parents did not want to know from you anymore .. or even told you that those two were your parents when you meet them .. Haha! They are ashamed of you safe as hell that they'd rather not care about you and pretend that you do not exist or is a part of their lives .. Pathetic Happy .._

Happy then slept late at night with tears running down his little cheeks.

* * *

**-/- Next day .**

Natsu had come home and Lucy had celebrated with a "_welcome home baby_" bed game, prompting Happy to keep his two great ears with his two front feet and flee to the guild.

Happy landed outside the guilds large gates and looked down into the ground.

_Just go .. go in and smile as you normally use to do .._

But he did not move.

It was as if his two hind feet were stuck in the ground and that his body was like an ice cube, impossible to get it to float.

He saw the guild gates opened and he even got a glimpse of Carla and Patherlily who sat and laughed together.

Just the picture got his heart to contract with pain.

_It hurt when she had fun with other guys and not with him._

Happy felt a gust of wind and the guild gates had already gone back again.

He looked right and was shocked by what he saw.

A light gray necho girl with purple emeralds for eyes color was only two feet away from him and smiled at him.

He could hardly believe it.

**- Hey**, said the light gray necho girl and smiled warmly at him.

His heart was beating double jump and he felt his cheeks began to heat.

**- Heeii Aye .. **Murmured Happy as loud as he could and saw that the light gray nechon giggled warmly at him.

**- My name is Angela, what is yours sweetie?**

Happy blushed even more and stammered: - **Haaa-aappy.**

Angela giggled again and Happy could not help but smile.

**- I'm a little hungry .. do you want to eat with me?**

Angela looked at Happy and nodded.

**- I'd love to Happy!**

Happy offered her his right arm and pushed up the guild gates with a wide smile.

* * *

**-/- Carlas Pov.**

I sat and laughed with PantherLily to one of his jokes when the guild gates went up and I saw Happy and a light gray necho girl beside him.

I felt something began to bubble inside me when I saw her one front paw resting on Happy's right arm.

I watched them, and just more I looked at them just more it grew that bubbling feeling inside me.

I heard PantherLily called my name but I did not record it, but continued to stare hard at Happy and the bright gray necho girl.

_Who was she and what she did with my Happy!_

_Wait a minute .. "MY HAPPY"! WHAT THE HELL? What was I now?_

_I do not even like Happy! He is the biggest coward that ever existed on this earth! His black eyes are as black as the night sky and his blue fur that is rough and reminds one of the big blueberries .. and his little black nose that wiggles now and then when he sniffs or breathe .._

_TIME OUT CARLA! STOP THINK ABOUT HIM!_

_I hit my forehead and growled inwardly._

_Why could not I stop watching them! Why was I so damn sour!_

_I did not even Happy! He still stinks rotten fish, and cursed his smile that makes me ... FOCUS CARLA! STOP THINK ABOUT HIM!_

I growled again, this time outside and saw the Panther Lily looked at me with one eyebrow up.

**- Oy Carla what's wrong with you?**

I released Happy and the light gray necho girl with my eyes and turned it against PantherLily, staring cursed at him.

**- WHAT!** , I hissed angrily and saw that he crouched down by the shock and fear.

Many in the guild looked at me and I snapped the same answer to all of them.

**- WHAT!**

None of them said nothing to me, just quickly turned there gaze away from me.

The light gray necho girl was now playing with Happy's one front paw and I felt I just wanted to scratch her in a millions of pieces!

Panther Lily disappeared to Levi who smiled at him before she went go on to Lucy's story.

I gave up and jumped off the table I sat in and made a gesture to Wendy that I would go and she just nodded at me before I disappeared out of the guild gates, and felt my heart cried out in pain.

* * *

**-/- Happys Pov.**

I came in with Angela to the guild and decided quickly that table who always Lucy and Natsu always sat in when they ate together or just hanging.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Carla looked at us and I thought I saw a glimpse of something I had never seen before in the sparkle of a fire in her eyes.

_What was her problem? She still thought I was lame, she have tell it to me by herself too , so what was the deal?_

I quickly shook off my emotion and smiled at Angela who had her left front paw resting on my right arm and I led her to the table.

Mirajane quickly came over to us and I ordered fish for 2 and Mirajane just nodded and went out to the guild kitchen behind the bar in a room.

**- What a nice place! **Exclaimed Angela smile and I nodded.

**- Aye!**

Angela smiled at me and her front paw, which she had resting on my arm, grabbed my right front paw and started playing with it.

I could feel how hot I was inside and I felt something against my cheek and turned short towards that direction and found Carla stare at us.

Her eyes sparkled like lightning and it was the flashes who were directed to Angela.

I held up a smile.

_Was she jealous?_

I checked her again and her eyes were on them the same.

_Yep. Totally jealous !_

I started looking towards Angela, who smiled warmly at me and Mira Jane just came in with two plates with a huge fish on both.

She then disappeared quickly and quietly just murmur "_bon appetit_" and left us two alone again.

Angela smiled and grabbed the fish's tail with her two front paws and began to flick it on.

I smiled and was just about to grab my fish and do the same thing when I heard a huge thud and the guild gates flew open hard and then slipped back again.

I could see Carla go outside the guild in the same second.

I quickly turned my gaze to my smoking fish and began to flick it on and smiled at Angela, who smiled warmly back.

* * *

**-/- Next day .**

Carla went back and forth on the side of the guild and quickly threw his head against the guild gravel path and then quickly down to the ground beneath her and she continued to shilly-shallying back and forth again.

_She is NOT waited for HIM. NO. SHE is NOT EXPECTING HIM._

_SHE NOT EXPECTING .. FUCK!_

_She was waited for him, she knew it so well, but no no .. Instead, she lied, rather to herself._

- Blues Damned necho .. , She muttered to herself and quickly turned his head towards the gravel again and saw something blue, pink and blonde stick up and she sighed out of relief.

_No light gray !_

She felt her heart relieved by the news and was about to rise up to those three when she saw something white throw itself on the blue nechons throat and she stopped and stared angrily.

A bushy light gray tail waved in the air and the white disappeared and replaced the image with a light gray cat's body and Carla clenched her teeth with rage.

_Damn hoe!_

_Why? WHY MUST SHE BE THERE WITH HIM? _

She growled angrily again and disappeared into the bush behind her.

The blue nechon smiled warmly, and she saw the blond and the pink thing disappeared away from it and the light gray.

_Natsu and Lucy. Happy's "parents."_

Carla threw her eyes to Happy and the light gray necho girl who leaned on him.

She felt her feet become claws and she growled low with rage.

_DO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE YOUR BITCH!_

Carla followed those two with her eyes and waited until they were close to her before she got the idea and jumped out of the bush.

* * *

**-/- Happys Pov.**

I laughed happily with Angela, and we walked together toward the guild like Natsu and Lucy, who had gone before us.

We were pretty close to the guild gates now and I laughed at a joke that Angela said.

It was hot and a great day as always in Magnolia.

But that quickly disappeared when I saw something white fur attractive fly towards us and tackled down Angela.

I jumped backwards in shock, but my eyes registered immediately who it was.

_Carla._

I saw that she held her two front paws around Angela's neck and heard her scream a lot of words but I could not tear my gaze away from her and Angela.

**- YOUR BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT'S MINE HUH?**

I stared at Carla and her words drifted into my head.

_You bitch! How dare you take what's mine huh ? What? What did she mean?_

**- WHAT DID YOU CALL TO ME!**

**- YOU HEARD ME BITCH! DON'T THINK I WILL SAY IT AGIAN**!

**- YOU BRIDE .. TAG DOWN YOU A LITTLE BIT ALRIGHT ? YOU CAME JUST AND RUINED MY CHAT WITH HAPPY!**

I heard Carla growl loudly and angrily, and I also saw how her tassars claws digging into Angela's neck.

**- Shut up! HE IS MINE! YOU MAY HE NOT HEAR YOU THERE! HE IS MINE ! !**

I shivered and just gaped.

_He is mine! you he did not hear it! He is mine ! !_

_Carla loved me? Just the thought that it could be true.. made my heart jump high inside my chest._

**- You must be Carla .. I've heard a lot about you .. but not this side ..**

* * *

**-/- Carlas Pov .**

_You must be Carla .. I've heard a lot about you .. but not this side .._

_What? How did she know my name? What did she mean that she had heard much about me? Happy had told him about me?_

I smiled at that thought and felt my heart leap high inside my chest.

**- Excuse me, Carla .. but you have misunderstood me completely .. I am not looking for Happy ..**

I stared at her uncomprehendingly.

_As if I were to buy that crap?_

**- Yeah right .. -.-**

**- But it's true Carla .. okay I like Happy and he likes me but just like a friend .. his heart belongs to someone else and that's not me.**

_Bullshit! Liar!_

**- How hard I will try It will never change because his heart belong to someone else ..**

_Bullshit bullshit .. do not try to fool me hoe .. !_

**- You see .. His heart belongs to you .. not me .. so I will now disappear from here and friendly Carla .. take care of Happy .. He's a great guy ..**

I stared at her with an unreadable face and she waved at us both before she turned and disappeared from the guild and down the gravel path.

I saw she turned a few meters away from us and shouted: - **OH YEAH! MY NAME IS ANGELA, IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU CARLA!**

I could feel my one front paw went up into the air and also felt that it was moving back and forth.

_Damn .. I waved back._

When Angela was gone so I turned quickly around and felt the heat against my face.

_I. .a. Total. .Myself !_

I felt Happy's eyes on my neck but I did not dare to turn around.

I heard the gravel beneath us make little noises and then I felt something warm that held me.

I froze at first before I relaxed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**-/- Normal pov.**

Happy was holding on Carla and let his chin rest on her one shoulder and he closed his eyes.

He felt how she first froze, but it disappeared and was replaced by a calm and relaxed energy.

They stood like that for quite a while before Carla managed to get her voice back.

**- Happy I ..**

Happy opened her eyes and smiled.

**- Do not tell Carla .. it is OK ..**

Carla felt her eyes started watering.

_How could he be so very cute and nice to her when all she did was to hurt him again and again?_

**- I do not deserve you ..** Muttered Carla and tried to wriggle out of Happy's embrace.

Happy noticed what she tried, and he released her, but answered back.

**- Yes you do .. , It's me who do not deserve you .. you are everything that I've always been looking for ..**

**I love your angry, your happy, your anger, I love all you and even your mood swings, I love your eyes, it makes me melt inside I just look into them .. I love you white fur that reminds me of the lovely snow that falls every winter .. and I love your pink nose that reminds me of a sweet raspberry .. I love all of you Carla .. and I will always do .. for me you all .. without you .. I can not even think the idea ..**

Carla stopped and turned to him with tears in her eyes.

She threw herself into his arms and pressed her nose against his and their two mouths met.

**- And I love you, my wonderful Happy!**

Happy smiled warmly at her mouth and licked her on the cheek.

Carla began to blush and tried to hide her face behind her front legs but Happy grabbed them and shook his head.

**- No. .. do not hide anything as sweet as you ..**

Carla blushed even more and she felt her cheeks heat substantially.

**- I Love You Happy.**

**- And I love you, Carla.**

They both necho couple held each other and then went hand in hand towards the guild with a respective broad smile on their lips.

Carla looked at Happy and she could not help but smile.

_She was the happiest necho girl in the whole Magnolia!_

Happy noticed that Carla looked at him as he turned his head at it and smiled warmly at her.

He was the luckiest necho guy in the whole Magnolia!

When they arrived at the guild gates so Carla leaned her head against Happys one left shoulder and pressed his paw in hers.

Happy pushed up the guild gates with a wide smile.

**- The End -**

* * *

_So what did you think? __**Good, bad?**_

**Please Review and tell me :)**

**This was the first one shot chapter with Happy and Carla.**

**Next will be another couple from Fairy Tail (:**

**Hug ~ TheFireKey.**


	2. Chapter 2 Erza x Jellal OneShot

**365 days with you ..**

**Hello readers and newcomers alike!**

**Thank you for your Reviews :)**

**I am glad you liked my one shot with Happy and Carla** (:

So today, **another One Shot **and it will be with** Erza and Jellal :)**

Hehe .. And it will really come in small_** "Nalu moment" **_of it .. but the base is that it is a **Erza x Jellal oneshot :)**

So hope you will like this and as usual ..

**I do ****not**** own Fairy Tail or their actors ..**

**Only this one-shot story (:**

**Enjoy!**

**~ TheFireKey.**

* * *

**One shot with Erza x Jellal**

**The only chapter.**

Erza was on Lucy's bed and sighed loudly.

It was a Wednesday and as usual it took a long time before her blonde friend was ready enough to go to the guild.

Lucy was doing and velade what hairstyle she had in her hair and got Erza to groan aloud by computation.

**- Come on Lucy, I would like to eat TODAY my pie!**

Lucy stayed up with her hands in her blond hair and turned to Erza.

**- Oh well .. I'll just try one more hairstyle , then we will go.**

Erza sighed again, but nodded.

Lucy smiled and stuck out her tongue to one side as she watched her reflection in order to get to those two tassels in her hair.

**- I think I've it released today,** muttered Lucy and took down the two tassels which she had just fixed her with blonde hair and looked that Erza was moving quickly up from her bed and threw herself into her apartment door.

Lucy was in a smile and made a headbanging with her head so her hair fell neatly on her shoulders.

Erza opened Lucy's apartment door, and Lucy followed with her keys (home keys) and stellar spirits keys that were hooked into her black belt and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**-/- At The Guild .**

Natsu and Gray sat at the table with Jellal who looked unusually bored.

**- Hey man, why do you hang with your head? , **Asked Gray and poked on Jellals one arm who was lying on the table in front of them.

Jellal lifted his head from the table and looked up at him.

**- What, no.**

Natsu rolled his eyes.

**- Do not play dumb Jellal .. we know you and this is certainly NOT you.**

Gray nodded Natsus words and Jellal groaned and dropped his head again.

**- Come on man, you have love problems?**

Jellal froze and cast a strong spell on Gray who flew backwards and hit the wall behind with a big bang.

**- Shut up!**

Natsu pulled up a smile and knew also how his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, so he fixed it up and checked.

A new message from BabeKey.

_From BabeKey_

_The Fire Dragon_

_Hi honey! I am coming soon to the guild .. Erza want his fucking pie, so we are almost there .. (Seriously she has fire in the ass) must stop now .. haha Erza staring at me, see you soon! Kiss kiss your Babekey._

Natsu smiled a smile when he read the message and replied to without any thought that Jellal looked over his shoulder and read it.

_From the Fire Dragon_

_To BabeKey_

_Hi self baby! Good, I can hardly long until you're here .. haha Erza and her cakes .. ^ ^, I see the total before me, * ASG * hehe see you, love you Babe / Your Fire Dragon._

_PS: Have you seen Happy? He has not been here since he and Carla became a couple._

Natsu smiled again and quickly read through the text message he had written before he sent it and slammed his cellphone with a little bang.

**- Who was that? **Murmured Jellal and Natsu looked up and met his gaze.

**- Lucy.**

Jellal just nodded and felt his stomach began to flutter as if it was a kollibri there.

Natsu nodded back, holding up a smile.

_Maybe he was stupid sometimes .. but he noticed that Jellal had read over his shoulder .. and he also knew that the man had love problems .. and the cause was Erza._

* * *

**-/- Erza Pov.**

When we got into the guild I saw Natsu wave to us before he was tackled by Lucy who threw herself into his arms and they immediately began to make out.

_Acquire a room .. seriously!_

I quickly turned my gaze away from them and saw that Jellal sat at the table and looked at me.

_O God!_

I felt my heart jumping up and down inside my chest and the stomach began to tingle.

_Why did I always felt so every time his brown dark caramel-colored eyes looked at me?_

I shivered and walked towards them and sat down next to Lucy, who had now been released Natsu and sat playing with one of his hands in hers.

_Must they be so amazingly "lovley lovley" just because they was the first who get together of all in the guild?_

I quickly turned his gaze away from them and met Jellals.

**- So how are you Erza?** Asked Jellal me and I shivered inside of how his voice spoke my name.

**- Good, how are you?**

I tried not to think about how my heart pounded hard against my chest, but instead called to me Mirajanes attention, and she immediately saw me and came toward me smiling.

**- It's okay, **said Jellal quietly and smiled.

_God he was so cute when he smiled like that!_

**- Hi Erza .. the ordinary?**

I nodded.

_She knew me so well._

Mirajane nodded back and went away to guild the kitchen behind the bar in a room and I returned my gaze to Jellal who looked at me.

**- You always eat cake .. you never get tired of them?**

I held up a smile and shook my head.

**- Nah, they are like part of me .. it can not go a day without that I have not eaten a piece of cake.**

_IDIOT! WHY WHY DID YOU SAY SO ? NOW IT SOUND THAT YOU ARE A DESPERATE WOMAN WHO IS EATING CAKE 24/7! IDIOT!_

Jellal laughed warmly to my answer and I felt my cheeks heat so I quickly turned away and met Lucys that I very well demonstrated what they meaned.

_**"You like him,"**_ suggested her eyes and I felt my cheeks heated up even more.

_**"NO IT IS I DO NOT!"**_ Suggested I back in my eyes and I watched as she rolled her eyes and turned them against Natsu again.

_Or did I do that? No, I did not like Jellal .._

_Yes, but as a friend .. He was always there .. certain he had hurt me many times but it was like I never got enough of him .. and that we had as a chain that was tied to the two of us so we could not leave each other._

Mirajane came back now with a dish with a tart who had two strawberries on top.

**- Bon Appetit ERZ,** Mirajane smiled and disappeared to the bar to receive new orders from members of the guild.

I picked up the silver fork and shared the piece of cake as a little bit loose and pricked it with the fork, closed my eyes and put it in my mouth.

_Mmm .. Strawberries. My Favorite._

I felt someone watching me as I opened my eyes and found Jellal look at me.

**- Good?**

I felt my cheeks heat again.

**- Mmm ..** I said as calmly as I could and shared a new piece and gave it to him.

**- Taste?**

_WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME?_

I gave the silver fork with a piece of cake in front of his eyes and I did not notice that everyone in the guild was looking at us two.

Jellal stared at me then at the pie chart and then back at me.

**- It will not bite ..** I muttered and saw he was holding in a smile and opened his mouth.

I held the fork near his mouth and he took his tongue and caught the bit in his mouth.

_Shit so sexy ... His tongue wriggled like a snake that was on the hunt for their prey .._

I could not help but stare at his mouth.

**- Oy Erza .. Hello? Erza?**

* * *

**-/- Jellal Pov.**

She held the piece of cake in front of me and I was really shocked by her movement.

I saw how she looked at me and waiting for me to take it in my mouth but I was too slow to get my brain to connect the signal to my mouth to open up.

**- It will not bite ..**

I heard her mutter, and I held up a smile.

_She was so cute when she growled like that .._

_FOCUS JELLAL! OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND NOT JUST SIT AND STARE LIKE A FOOL!_

I opened my mouth and used my tongue to catch the piece of cake in my mouth.

I noticed her eyes were enlarged, and I felt my pulse began to rise.

_So very sexy .._

_her eyes were a different shade that made them glow like a freshly lit fire._

I swallowed quickly the pie chart and saw that she still looked at me.

**- Oy Erza .. Hello? Erza?, **I said calmly and snapped my fingers before her eyes.

She winced and stared at me quickly before her eyes went back to normal size and she quickly dropped the fork from her hand as it rattled against the saucer with a piece of cake on it.

I noticed now that everyone in the guild had their eyes on the two of us and I could swear that Natsu grinned at me.

_SHIT!_

I saw in the corner of my eye how Lucy did the same for Erza who was red in the face and matched well with her scarlet red hair.

_Was she embarrassed?_

Just the thought was sweet enough to think and I saw her cheeks heat in a redder tint.

_Indeed Embarrassed .._

I decided quickly to save this embarrassing situation, so I stood up and held out her hand to her.

**- Come on, we would go at a job if you remember?**

Erza looked up and met my gaze, and she could really see the lie was fake in my eyes, but she also understood why so she grabbed my hand and we run out of the guild with bright red faces.

* * *

**-/- Normal Pov .**

When Erza and Jellal were far away from the guild and alone they stopped by at a giant Sakura tree and got their breaths.

**- Thaa-aanks-ss** , groaned Erza and stood leaning against the tree trunk.

Jellal just nodded and gasped in response.

**- No-oo Pr-rrooble-eem .**

Erza smiled and sat down on the grass under her and leaned against the trunk.

Jellal did the same thing and they sat quietly and listened to the birds chirping in the trees.

**- Hey Jellal ..**

Jellal jumped and turned to the Erza and smiled.

**- Mm?**

Erza turned her face to his and met his eyes.

_How pretty she was .._

**- You never told me if you liked the piece of cake or not?**

Jellal pulled up a smile and thought back to the taste who caught on his tongue.

**- It was good.**

Erza laughed and hit him on the arm a little playful.

She quickly came onto herself and stiffened and pulled her hand away and started to staring forward while her cheeks began to heat again.

_What's wrong with me? she thought._

Jellal smiled and felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket so he fished it up.

A new income from Natsu.

_To Jellal._

_From Natsu._

_I get it .. Will not bother you .. hehe .. You like Erza, man .. it is so obviously right now .. So now that you are alone with that so just the hell, take the bull by the horns and tell her who you feel ! man, you will feel so damn much better afterwards! And believe me .. She will not say no .. , BTW .. Lucy greets! hehe I'll see you man, good luck! / Natsu._

Jellal stared at the text message and felt his cheeks heat.

He loved Erza .. He knew from the outset when they first met when they were little ..

He closed his eyes and pressed the "answer".

_To Natsu_

_From Jellal_

_Subject: You bastard!_

_Haha thanks you bastard! I was dull enough to believe it! I will try .. but you know Erza is Erza .. it might end I will be sliced into a thousand slices? What do you mean you think? YOU KNOW SOMETHING YOUR SON OF A BITCH! TELL ME NOW IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I WILL SEND A SPELL BIG ENOUGH TO LUCY SO SHE WILL HATE YOU! TELL ME NOW! / Pissed Jellal._

Jellal held in a smile, pressed send and put the phone in his pocket again.

**- Who was that?**

**- Natsu.**

**- He wanted?**

**- It was nothing.**

**- Okay.**

**- Silence -**

**- Erza!**

**-Jellal!**

Both stared at each other and a redness spread on their cheeks.

**- You first.**

**- No, you.**

**- I insist you first.**

**- No, you.**

**- Men first.**

**- Ladies first.**

**- Sigh sound -**

Erza looked away and felt her cheeks heat.

Jellal grabbed both her hands in his and held them with tenderness.

Erza turned to look at him and saw his eyes were burning.

**- Erza I .. ,** Began Jellal but was interrupted by his ringtone on his mobile who started to blare in his pocket.

**- Damn shit boot ..** muttered Jellal for himself and let Erzas hands to grab his cell phone.

But Erza stuffed his hands and Jellal looked up with shock in his eyes.

Erza did not know what she was doing but she leaned forward and her lips met his.

Jellal was shocked at first, but quickly responded to the kiss back while his tone grew and was the only sound that could be heard.

* * *

_**I don't need a lot of things**_

_**I can get by with nothing**_

_**Of all the blessings life can bring**_

_**I've always needed something**_

_**But I've got all I want**_

_**When it comes to loving you**_

_**You're my only reason**_

_**You're my only truth**_

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate ..**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

_**You're the hope that moves me**_

_**To courage again**_

_**You're the love that rescues me**_

_**When the cold winds, rage**_

_**And it's so amazing**_

_**'Cause that's just how you are**_

_**And I can't turn back now**_

_**'Cause you've brought me too far**_

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh yes I do**_

_**I need you like water**_

_**Like breath, like rain**_

_**I need you like mercy**_

_**From heaven's gate**_

_**There's a freedom in your arms**_

_**That carries me through**_

_**I need you**_

_**Oh yes I do**_

_**I need you**_

_**I need you**_

* * *

Jellal heard his tone became extinct and their kiss ended.

Erza open her eyes and smiled warmly at Jellal who smiled back.

**- I love you Erza**, said Jellal quickly but he was ready and saw how Erza jumped and he cursed himself for his idiotic words.

But was shocked when Erza lifted a hand against his cheek and smiled warmly at him.

**_- I love you Jellal,_** she whispered tenderly in his left ear and Jellal smiled broadly.

His heart beat quickly in pace like hers.

He put his arm around her waist and they rolled around in the grass with their lips against each other.

**- You are so amazingly beautiful Erza .. **Murmured Jellal.

**- And you are so amazingly wonderful Jellal .. **Erza whispered back and smiled Jellal smile and captured her lips again.

They did not even notice that they was captured from the other side of a couple who are very well kept up a respective broad smile.

**- Should we leave them alone?**

**- Yes .. only I see them, I am eager to do the same with you ..**

**- What stops you?**

The girl turns to the guy next to her and throw her arms around his neck and captures his lips.

The guy smiles and puts her arms around her waist and respond to the kiss.

They fall back against the grass and rolls down the hill and landing in the tall soft grass with their lips still against each other.

Erza released Jellals lips and Jellal smiled and stood up and offered his hand to her, and she took it smiling.

**- It's probably best we tell them .. we will not have their comments ..**

Erza nodded and leaned against his shoulder, smiling.

**- Yes .. but if someone laughs .. I will cut off their heads!**

Jellal laughed and squeezed her shoulder.

_It was his Erza yeah !_

**- The End -**

* * *

_And now was this done :)_

**_Erza x Jellal One Shot!_**

**_Hehe .._**

_And as I said before .. it was a little Nalu moment of it ^ ^_

_I just could not resist :D_

_**Review** and tell me what you thought =)._

_**Next Chapter** would be a new pair in .._

_Wondering who it will be .. =)_

_PS: Hehe.. you wonder really what happend to Gray after he got flying and hit the wall?_

_hehe he's fine .._

_Last time I saw him .. he was cuddling with Juvia ^^,_

_So don't worry he is fine :)_

**_Hug ~ _TheFireKey.**


	3. Chapter 3 Natsu x Lucy OneShot LEMON

**356 days with you ..**

**Hey Readers , TheFireKey here !**

**I am happy that so many of you added this story / oneshot to your favourite and the reviews(:**

**So I guess I will do two updates today :)**

**The first one was Erza x Jellal .**

**But now it will be something you have really waiting for ..**

**Yeah you guessed right..**

**Natsu x Lucy OneShot**

**A lemon one**** ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Oneshot**

Natsu lay on Lucy's bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Lucy was not at home right now but everyone was down at the little food shop that had them at the end of the month.

Natsu sighed a deep sigh and turned around as he lay on his stomach instead of his back.

His face was against her two pillows and he breathed in her scent.

_Melon .._

Her scent reminded him of yellow melons that had a slight taste of honey when it melted on the tongue.

He shuddered and took in her scent deeply and buried it in there.

The sound of keys rattling, revealed that Lucy was home.

Natsu sat up quickly and turned the pillows he accidentally have drool a little on and turned his head towards the bedroom door.

He heard her feet, walked across the hall floor and into the living room and then to the kitchen.

He also heard how a lot of bags that rustle as her grumbling.

Natsu pulled up a smile and waited patiently for her to come in here so he could hug her welcome home.

He heard the steps disappeared out of the kitchen and into the living room and on to the bedroom door.

_It was now or never .._

Natsu was prepared and was leaning against the wall behind the door and waited.

He heard the handle went down and he heard Lucy's heartbeat and breathing.

He swallowed and waited until she was almost inside the room until he slipped on her from behind and put both his hands on her waist quickly, so she jumped out of fear.

**- IIIH!** Exclaimed Lucy, jumping ahead at least one meter.

Natsu could not help laughing, she was so cute when she sounded like that.

Lucy heard very clearly the familiar laughter, and she clenched her right hand into a fist and turned angrily on.

**- Natsu!**

Natsu grinned and held up both his hands to her defense.

**- I was just goign to scared you a little bit Luce ..**

Lucy growled, but she controlled her anger to normal again, and sighed deeply out.

**- What are you doing here Natsu .. Have not I told you a hundred million times that you can not just crash you in here when I'm NOT home! AND ESPECIALLY NOT BY MY WINDOW BEDROOM**

Natsu scratched his head and counted on his fingers before he looked up with a broad grin.

**- Well at least 1000 times!**

**- Just see? I told you so! **, Moaned Lucy and struck her one hand to her forehead.

Natsu rolled his eyes and took a step forward for Lucy as he was before her.

He saw that she still had her hand to her forehead and her eyes were closed so he thought it was the best chance to take the opportunity.

Natsu put her arms around her waist and hugged her warmly and tenderly towards him.

Lucy's eyes opened up before she stared shocked at Natsu who smiled at her back.

**- Naatsu whaat aare yoou dooing? **Stammered Lucy but was silenced by Natsus one index finger against her lips.

- **SCCH .. Luce .. I just wanted to welcome you home ..**

Lucy swallowed and Natsu could hear her heart beat rapidly and uncontrollably inside her chest.

He bent down and pulled his nose a straight line on her neck and took in her scent.

Lucy stood and waited with beating heart, on what he would do, but Natsu only raised his head again and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he released her and went to her bedroom window.

Lucy watched as he swung across her window sill and down the shingles over before he disappeared down the street and away.

Lucy forced her legs to take her to her open bedroom window and she grabbed the window with shaky hands and arms and pushed as hard as she could so it was closed.

Then she leaned her forehead against the cold window pane, and felt her heart beat fast and how her breathing was ragged.

**- What the hell had just happened?** Murmured Lucy to the glass pane and closed her eyelids.

* * *

**-/- Next Day.**

Lucy had fallen asleep on her couch instead of her bed as she usually did, and now revived by the sun that shone her face.

She groaned and rolled to the side, but came on too late that she was not in her bed but on a sofa .. so she fell down on the living room floor with a hard thud.

**- Gosh ..** Muttered Lucy and rubbed her tailbone with her one hand.

**- You sleep weird .. first you sleep in your bed then on the couch and now you have started sleeping on the floor as well?**

Lucy knew whose voice it belonged, and she looked up and grimaced when the sun was shining in her eyes and ruined the view.

Natsu was leaning against the living room threshold and held in a smile.

Lucy rushed quickly up from the floor and brushed off some dust that have landed on her.

**- And then you sleep in your clothes you were wearing yesterday? I thought girls were sleeping with nightdresses ..**

Lucy froze, looking down at her body.

_Hell._

She still had the black tight top but it was half down over one of her shoulder and showed a glimpse of her white bra under and her gray shorts were loose hanging on her hips, and her belt was spinning on one of her hips and down against her one knee.

_Bloody hell._

It seemed as if she had just had sex and dressed herselves in the world's speed.

She felt her cheeks heat and just the thought that Natsu have seen her sleeping and seen her in this made her explode inside.

She fled quickly into the bathroom and grabbed clothes on the road and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

She stood and trembled at the large mirror that hung over her white sink and she stared at herself.

Her eyes were okay, except that the mascara was a bit smeared on the sides and her lipstick was in a medium pink tone was smeared on a page.

Her sun-bleached blond hair was messy and everyone could easily misinterpret that she just had a one night stand and then quickly hurried away.

_SHIT._

Lucy shook quickly by those thoughts and quickly stripped off and jumped into the shower.

When she was finished she took it slow and got dressed before she spun out her blond wet freshly washed hair in a towel and walked out of the bathroom smiling.

Natsu was sitting at the kitchen table when she came back from the shower.

Lucy went into the kitchen and over to the fridge to arrange some breakfast for her.

Natsu looked at her and Lucy felt his eyes on her neck.

She began to temble inside and the cheese slicer she had in her hand began to tremble in rhythm.

She took a deep tembling breath down from the toes and sliced a slice of cheese on her sandwich.

She turned on the coffeemaker and hummed a melody that just popped up in her head and reached for a coffee cup from the cabinet over the sink.

* * *

**-/- Natsus Pov.**

She came into the kitchen smiling and the smell of a recent shower and melon filled the kitchen and I could not help but smile.

She was wearing a black shirt that was sleeveless, but went to the end of her two elbows.

She also had a pair of white shorts that set a cast on her.

She also had a pair of sandal heels in the same white color.

Her skin was slightly tanned and made her look a little more younger than she was.

Her sun-bleached blond hair was in a white towel and some hair strings hung down from the sides.

Her eyes wore no makeup except a little mascara made her lashes to become rich.

She was about to fix her breakfast and I continued to watch her.

_I could not stop watching .. I do not even know why .. I just could not._

I watched as she walked toward the sink and turned on the machine before she stretched to reach a coffee cup in the cabinet over it.

That's when I caught a glimpse of her black thong.

I swallowed hard and could not tear her eyes away.

It was so perfect against her butt and around her hips.

I got the urge to feel it and rip it away from her but I stopped quickly the mind with desire with a big b-slap from myself.

_Idiot! You may not think that about Natsu ! Lucy he is your friend , not your Fuck Buddy !_

_ !_

I watched as she jumped and jumped and it was then I noticed how her plump breasts bobbing with itakt.

They bobbed so very irritating desire that I had to dig my nails into my both palms so as not to tear myself from the table and rip off her clothes and make love on the floor.

I shook myself mentally and tore his gaze away from her and stared with all my strength I was able to flower in purple vase that stood on the kitchen table.

**- Naatsu .. can you help me? Please .. I can not reach it .. ,** Asked Lucy and I swallowed hard and mental shaked myself before I forced my body to get up and go away to help her.

I stopped a little behind her and swallowed hard, she turned and smiled and pointed at the coffee cup that she wanted to get down.

* * *

**-/- Lucys Pov.**

I sighed and jumped again but it did not really. The cup was too high up.

I tried again and again but only got the same results all the time.

That's when it struck me that Natsu was here.

He could probably help me.

**- Naatsu .. can you help me? Please .. I can not reach .. ,** I asked nicely and waited with his back to him.

I heard a chair scraping along the kitchen floor and how he stood up and walked towards me.

I felt my pulse began to rise, and how a tingling sensation spread through my abdomen.

He stayed behind me a bit off and I turned around and pointed at the cup as I wanted him to take down.

He just nodded and I stood there and waited.

I watched as he passed and jumped up but failed with a few inches away.

- **Maybe it works if you pick me up? **I said quietly, and felt my cheeks heat.

I looked in his eye and saw how he froze, then nodded.

**- Okay.**

I knew how he stood behind me and put his two hands on my waist and lifted me up.

I could feel my pulse grew more and more and I swallowed again and again and stood face to face with the cup I try to get hold of.

I felt his two hands burned against my skin and how my womb pulled up to the enjoyment.

_If I do not get away or he let me down soon .. I will start to moan!_

I could feel his breathing started to become uneven, and how my womb pulled it together several times.

_Hell._

I swallowed and closed my eyes and waved the coffee cup back , still looking ahead and I felt how he picked me down.

I opened my eyes and noticed that his hands were still on my skin like burning coals.

I started to temble inside and my breathing was getting heavy again.

_If he does not let me soon .. I will not be able to control it anymore .._

I could feel his body heat hit me, and how his groin was pressed against my knees.

_Hell .. I was wet .. He was hard .. this will end up with six .._

I swallowed hard and lifted my face to meet his eyes.

_They burned with a thirst and desire._

_I was not even shocked by this .._

_Why should I be shocked? I had known how he had looked at me in all that time I tried to jump after the cup._

I watched as he bent down and I closed my eyes and reached up and our lips were just inches apart when my phone started ringing and we both stopped and I opened my eyes and he let go of me while I with tembling fingers tried to grasp my mobile which was in my shorts back pocket.

I got hold of it and saw that it was Wendy who called.

_What whould Wendy want me?_

I pressed the answer.

**- Lucy.**

_**- Hey Lu-chan! It's me Wendy!**_

**- Hi, Wendy!**

_**- Lu-chan .. disturbs me?**_

_Yes you did indeed!_

**- No, no .. I only just came out of the shower.**

_I am a bad lier .._

_**- Oh, sorry, Lu-chan!**_

**- It's cool.**

I noticed how Natsu looked at me and I waved at him to sit down, which he did very well .. but still his eyes on me.

I felt my cheeks heat and quickly turned my back at him and continued talking.

_**- Okay, but Lu-chan I need to ask you about an important IMPORTANT thing!**_

**- Really? And what is it?**

_**- Emm .. You know Roomeo ..**_

**- Yes, I know who he is, what is it about Romeo?**

I saw how Natsu raised his head and looked at me with one of his eyebrown up.

I waved at him that he would "never mind" and he rolled his eyes at me.

_**- Lu - chan .. * giggle * I was .. * Mumble * questioned out by him ..**_

**- Silence -**

**- YOU ARE LUCKY WENDY! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU WOMAN! YOU REALLY DESERVE IT! O GOD!**

_**- Wendy * laughs * Thanks Lu - chan .. but I do not know how I should look or behave .. so I wonder if I could come over tonight and we could go through this just you and me ..**_

**- Of course! Come on ..**

I looked quickly at my watch and it showed: 16.25.

_**- When?**_

**- In .. 19?**

_**- Okay .. and Lu - chan ..**_

**- Mm?**

_**- Do not tell anyone okay?**_

**- I promise Wendy, see you later.**

**- Good Lu - chan! See you!**

_**-Click-**_

I slammed through the cap on mobile with a small bang and leaned against the sink with a playful smile on my face.

**- What was that trade all about? **Asked Natsu and I turned to look at him.

**- Girl thing.**

Natsu rolled her eyes and stood up and held me.

I froze and felt his nose drew a line across my neck and stopped just behind my right ear.

I felt myself leaning his head to the left and away loose a sound that resembled a sigh tion.

I felt his lips smile against my skin and then his tongue slid slowly from one point to another.

I shuddered and felt his grip on me tightened and became firmer.

I sighed again and leaned against him, too weak to protest.

Natsu caught up with my left hand and intertwined his fingers with mine and lifted them up in the air and let go then and let her fingers wander down my forearm and down to my armpit.

I shuddered and felt his fingers burned against my skin and I closed my eyes and felt his lips found a vulnerable point in my neck and I skävlade to.

**- Mmm Luce ..** , He murmured against my skin and I could not resist any longer.

I let my right hand wander up his knee to his waist where I found his belt.

I could feel his chest pressed against my back and I gasped when he bit me playfully in the right ear.

* * *

**- / - Natsus POV.**

I could not resist any longer.

Her scent made me mad with desire and thirst.

I felt she gave up to protest and I held up a smile and tasted her skin.

**- Natsuu ..** She gasped in my ear and I felt it was tight to my crotch.

_Damn Lucy .. She drove me mad with thirst!_

I caught up her lips and pushed her against the sink while I was fumbling with her blouse buttons.

She leaned her head back and invited me to taste her neck.

I held up a smile again, and kissed her neck tenderly.

I heard her gasp and I threw her shirt back and let my two hands gripping the towel as her hair was invirrat in and threw it back also.

Her sun-bleached blond hair were little damp but the scent of her shampoo crippled me for a few minutes before my senses came back and I caught a strand of hair and held it to my mouth.

The aroma of melon and mint was the only thing I smell, and her rapid uncontrolled heartbeat was all I heard.

**- Naatsu ..**

I let of her lock of hair and looked at her.

_Damn .. Her eyes was burned with desire .._

I could see small brown fires burn in her eyes and saw that her eyes started to deepen into a sexy level.

**- Yes Luce .. ?**

**- Take me .. **she whispered, and I almost fell backwards.

Her words echoed around in my head and I could feel his groin became tighter and tighter and I could hear my breathing was ragged.

_Hell._

_Take me .. Take me .._

I caressed her breasts off her bra and caught her lips.

She started rubbing against me and I parted my lips and felt she did the same and our tongues met.

I gasped out of step and heard she was doing the same when we released each other and she tore off my belt and then grabbed my trousers and pulled them down quickly.

I got out of them and kicked them back and she did the same with her shorts.

I undid her bra and threw it over my shoulder and fondled her breasts.

She gasped and threw her head back and it got her breasts pointing up higher.

I fondled one while I sucked on the other.

She gasped again and I felt her fingers braid into my hair and made me shudder.

**- Oh Naaatsu ..**

I sucked greedily and kneaded her other breast.

* * *

**- / - Normal Pov.**

Lucy gasped louder and louder, and felt her vagina was dripping wet and she just wanted more and more.

Natsu had already started on her other breast and bit it playfully and she exploded with pleasure.

**- So nice .. **, She moaned and twisted her fingers deeper into his hair.

Natsu was the one smiling and licking the other breast before he went down and gave her belly a bunch of wet kisses and stopped at her black thong as well he remembered from before.

Lucy waited with uneven breathing that he would continued, yawning loudly when she felt his teeth scraping against her skin and she looked down and gasped at the sight.

Natsu had his teeth and drew from her thong with just a right move.

He watched as she stepped out of them and he let his right hand to caress her legs with small movements.

He gasped when Lucy grabbed his crotch and rubbed it teasingly.

* * *

**End Of Part 1**

* * *

**Part 2.**

Natsu pressed Lucy against the kitchen table and stroked her womb again before he slid in with his dick and he heard the she screamed of happiness.

He waited until her pussy was accustomed to his size before he slowly began to move at a leisurely pace.

Lucy gasped loud and Natsu increased the pace a little more.

**- Faster Naatsuuu!** , Lucy shook moan and Natsu rose to a faster tempo.

**- Faster! More more!**

**- Oh, fuck me harder!**

**- MORE MORE!**

**- Natsu MORE! FUCK ME! HARD HARD!**

**- FASTER HARDER! YES YES !**

Natsu had the fastest pace he could and Lucy's breasts bobbing at the same pace, and he heard her moan with a tembling voice.

**- Haaarder! Haaaarder! aah aah!**

When they were near their climax both, so Lucy bent her back and screamed out his name before she fell back against the kitchen table again.

Natsu came shortly there after and dragon roar her name so loud it was heard all the way around Magnolia, before he fell down on her stomach with rapid deep breaths.

_O god .._

Lucy smiled a smile and Natsu slipped out of her and lifted her off the table so she could stand up.

They dressed in silence and Lucy turned to Natsu and he turned toward her.

**- It was amazing ..**

Natsu grinned and nodded.

Lucy grinned back and leaned against his chest and played with her hand against it.

**- And I hope there will be more times ..**

Natsu grinned again and caught her lips.

**- Definitely. **

**- The End -**

* * *

**Hehe .. Oy oy !**

**That was a hoot one shot **

**( like I told you ) **

**hehe .. Review plz .**

**Next Chapter will be some other ( maybe ? )**

**hug ~ TheFireKey.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lucy x Natsu OneShot Sadone

**365 days with you ..**

**TheFireKey.**

**Hey my beloved readers and viewers ..**

**I know it's been a while since I last update this oneshot story huh?**

**And I do not quibble with me excuses or so .. but this is in fact genuine.**

**I have not had internet for over a week.**

**And today I got it back.**

**So I started back then write this oneshot story that I thought another moment to be with NaLu. (Without Lemon .. this time ^ ^)**

**Just a sad one :'(**

**As always .. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters!**

**Just this oneshot story.**

**Let's start!**

* * *

**Nalu OneShot**

**Memories ..**

Lucy was sitting at her desk in her small apartment and wrote in her pink little book, as she always did every time she and her team members came back from a job that was completed.

She enjoyed the silence that existed around her and she wrote with quiet heartbeat, clearly the third side of her journey they had made together a week ago.

Lucy smiled and closed the book with a bang and leaned a little backwards to stretch out her arms in the air.

**- Mhhm ..** , She broke out simultaneously in motion and got up from his chair.

She stretched her legs and turned her steps toward the kitchen.

She heard only the sound of the crumbling old wooden floor that creaked under her feet, for every step she took it.

_It was way too quiet .._

She crept up to the kitchen door and looked in all directions after the slightest movement, but found nothing.

She sighed out of frustration.

_Wait a minute?_

Lucy put her hand on her one side of the chest and felt her heart beating hard against his chest.

_Almost so it hurt._

_She gasped for air but it was as if her neck pursed together by the pain she knew of any nature that her heart was beating._

_She did not understand what had just taken place within her._

_She was all very well before a second ago why now?_

She felt her eyelids burning with tears that threatened to come out of them.

She also felt her bones lose strength and she fell on her knees on the floor.

She also fell forward then with her hands pressed against the cold kitchen floor.

She was coughing and gasping more and more after the air but her windpipe just drew themself together more and more.

She tried to call for help but all that came out was a whisper.

She felt her stomach began cramping and she felt that she was about to vomit.

_Why did this happen to her?_

_What was it that was wrong?_

She tried with all the strength she had left in her body to crawl through to her mobile which was just a few meters away from her.

She gasped and felt a new sense of nausea break out and she threw herself with the small force that was left, on her phone and opened the lock off it.

She stared at her background and the tears poured forth.

_She felt the pain became worse and she hit the only number she could think of._

_She pressed the speaker and heard every signal that honked while the pain increased._

_She thought it would take forever before the person on the other line said, and she felt that she could not stay awake any longer._

_Just when she thought that this was the end for her, replied the person on the phone._

**- Dragneel.**

She gasped and tried to get the air to talk, but the lump who was right now formed in her throat was still blocking her words.

**- Natsuuu ..**

Her voice came as a whisper, and she prayed that she was the host that he heard it.

**- Lucy?**

His voice sounded worried but still surprised that she called him this late on a Saturday night.

**- Natsuu .. help ... me ..**

She screamed in pain in her torso twisted and she threw herself on her back and pictures of someone, flew by her retina.

**- Luce! Oy, Lucy! What's up?**

She heard his concern who was built up in his voice, but she still could not get a sound out.

She screamed again and threw herself backwards and hit her head on one cupboard near the sink.

She saw how the call ended and she gasped loud while the pain was spreading more and more into her body as if it partook of her inside.

_She did not know why .. why she felt this pain .._

_Everything was so quiet and good for a few minutes ago .._

_Why .. Why .._

She shook her head slowly and felt her eyelids were getting heavy.

The last thing she saw was something pink that fluttered from her kitchen window, and that a voice was calling her name, before she fell into the dark.

* * *

Natsu piled into trough Lucy's kitchen window with a pounding heart, and found her lying lifeless on the cold kitchen floor.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom.

He brushed away the small grooves that proved that she had been crying, from her two cheeks, and laid her down on her bed.

He pulled the blanket over her and sat down beside her and looked down at her face.

She was breathing, but it was hardly a normal breathing.

_He did not understand why .._

_What had really happened, before she called him and screamed in pain and asked as if she were on her deathbed that he would help her?_

He ran his hand through his tousled pink hair and tried to look in her bedroom.

His eyes fixed on a photograph that was on one of her dresser drawer.

He got out of bed and went to the drawer to look more on that photograph.

_His eyes were shocked._

It was Lucy's dead parents, and Lucy as a child .. but also one that very alike Lucy, and was sitting beside her too.

Natsu stared at the photograph and could not believe his eyes.

_Lucy had a twin sister?_

_He had never even been told that by Lucy .._

Natsu shook his head and put the photograph back again, and that's when he saw it.

The plant, which stood next to the drawer, had a few leaves sticking out to the right and left, and one of them leaves hid the girl's presence.

_Did Lucy even know she had a twin sister?_

Natsu cast an eye toward Lucy, who lay in her bed, fighting with every breath she take.

_But it did not explain why she screamed in pain on the phone and barely even got out a single word from her mouth .._

Natsu scratched his head and tried to get his little brain cells that were in there, to start to work.

He continued to search further in her apartment for answers as to why Lucy was that she was right now.

He rooted around in the kitchen, where he found her before, and found small drops of blood on the kitchen floor, the sink and he felt the smell that it was Lucy's.

He shook off the metallic smell that came from it, and further investigated.

He paused at a calendar hanging on a small wall in the living room and opened her eyes.

_He had found the answer .._

He tore down the calendar, and hurried into Lucy's bedroom.

* * *

Lucy had woken up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and did not understand how she even got into her bed.

She heard steps became more and more higher, and was en route to her.

She looked at her closed bedroom door and waited with beating heart.

Her bedroom door went up and she screamed, but her hands went to her mouth when she saw who it was.

**- Natsu! don't scare me like that!**

Natsu was shocked to hear Lucy's voice again, this time more clearly than when he heard her in the mobile handset.

**- Lucy .. Do you know what day it is today ..?**

Lucy laid her head askew and looked at him uncomprehendingly.

**- What do you mean Natsu? You care never about weekdays?**

Natsu sighed and rubbed his forehead.

- **But honestly Lucy .. Do you know what day it is today?**

Lucy thought about it but she shook her head.

**- No, sorry.**

Natsu came toward her and sat down on her bed and never let go of her with his eyes.

_Lucy did not understand anything .._

Natsus eyes were sad but still there was a glimmer that showed compassion towards her.

He took a deep breath and grabbed one of her own.

Lucy blushed and looked away.

**- Lucy ..**

Lucy looked up and met his eyes.

**- Yes, Natsu?**

Natsu looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

**- It is now 10 years since your mother died, and when Igneel disappeared.**

Lucy felt the pain coming back and she saw how Natsu grabbed her and brought her to his bosom.

She screamed against his open chest and grabbed his black vest with clenched fists.

Natsu put his arms around her and buried his face in her blonde hair.

**- I am here Lucy .. I leave you never .. Do you hear that?** , Natsu whispered into her hair.

Lucy nodded.

**- I hear you .. * SOB * And I * SOB * never * SOB * leave you either .. * SOB * I am here * SOB * also for you ..**

Natsu felt how he got warm inside of her words and he held her more confident and more tender.

_How could he forget ..?_

_Lucy's mother died as a rival to drop all the dragons free .._

Natsu felt Lucy's arms around his back and they held each other for a long time.

The only sound was the wind that vein outside, and their breath that was the same rate.

**The End ..**

* * *

**Like it? Hate It? ****Review!**

**I know it seem a little weird .. but I hope you understand it anyway ..**

**If you do not, write to me so I can explain a little better ..**

**It was a sad but still a lovely Nalu moment ..**

**Hug / TheFireKey.**


End file.
